Vaati's Hair
by RoRoFanGirl
Summary: Vaati and Ganondorf team up to reek chaos in Hyrule! But Ganondorf's new side kick, Zant tags along for a ride, and things get a little choppy. T for language.


Ganondorf sighed.

"Oh mah _GOSH!_ Thank you so much for letting me come boss!" Zant said excitedly has he spun around.

"Why did I even agree to this?" The Gerudo crossed his arms, trying to ignore the spinning Twili.

The two stud in front of a giant castle made out of white stone and quartz. Green bushes blooming white flowers grew along the sideline and large wooden doors marked the entrance of the palace, heavily graded by armored darknuts.

The large oak doors slowly opened, revealing the wind mage himself.

"Grads, dismissed." Vaati looked up. "Ah, Ganondorf! Glad to see you!"

"You has well." Ganon replied. The villains shock hands.

"What took you so lo-" Vaati started.

"HELLO MORTALS, TIS I, THE GREAT KING OF THE TWILIT!" Zant jumped out from behind his master, and started spinning. Again.

Ganon looked away sheepishly.

The Twilit "king" finally looked down from his spinning, and realized Vaati was standing next to him.

"... OH. MY. GOSH...I LOVE YOUR HAIR!" Zant bent down, and started getting really close to Vaati's face. The mouth piece of his helmet slid open, to reveal gross purple lips.

"I _need _your hair."

Ganondorf's face: -_-

Vaati's: o.O

Zant's- XD

For a very uncomfortable moment, everyone looked at Zant. Ganondorf looked away.

"YOU FUCKING CREEP! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY GLORIOUS HAIR YOU BASTARD!" Vaati shouted at Zant's face.

Vaati turned to Ganon. "GANONDORF DRAGMIRE I TRUSTED YOU!" The Gerudo King's brow furrowed. "AND THEN YOU LET THIS CREEP INTO MY CASTLE?! HOW _COULD_ YOU?!"

Ganon turned towards the evil sorcerer. "YEAH? WELL HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT WHEN YOU SHOWED UP AT MY HOUSE WITH DARK FREAKING LINK?!"

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT! HE WASN'T MEANT TO COME WITH ME!"

"WELL NEITHER WAS ZANT!"

"HEY, where is that creep any way?" Questioned Vaati.

"Uuuhhh... Vaati..." Ganondorf's face started turning pale, which must be hard for a guy with olive colored skin.

"What _now?_ ... Oh..."

It was then that the wind mage felt something tug his hair.

Vaati turned has quickly has he could but by then it was to late. There was nothing he could do.

All of Zant's helmet had came up. His bulbs orange eyes glowed with happiness. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Horror. Vaati's hair, his prize, his most valuable treasure in the world was ruined. The sorcerer's light lavender hair had been twisted into a messy braid, decorated with blue Twilit flowers, plastic gems, and glitter.

"No.." Vaati moaned. "NNOOOOOOO!" Vaati sank to his knees holding his tangled hair.

"It was so perfect, my hair, my glorious hair..." A single tear rolled down the wind mage's cheek.

Ganondorf turned to Zant. "Dammit Zant! We're trying to ally with him! Not cripple his heart!"

Zant looked down ashamed. "Sorry boss."

The two turned to Vaati, who had rolled onto his side.

"I can't live with my hair like this. How could I? What's the point of life if I can't be beautiful?"

Ganon looked at Zant with hatred.

"See what you did Zant? Do you?"

Zant rolled his eyes (which must be hard since they're all one color).

"Well, I think it looks beautiful!" Zant said smiling.

Ganondorf sighed."Well it's obvious the wind mage over there doesn't agree with you." he replied to Zant, and motioned towards Vaati with his thumb. The sorcerer had began to frantically try to undo his "braid", but it didn't appear to have much effect.

"Could you undo that please?"

Zant sighed, and raised his cloaked hand. Intently,Vaati's hair began glowing, casting light on the surrounding objects. The wind mage looked up at his shinning hair hopefully. An evil smile crept onto Zant's face.

Vaati's hair lifted upwards, throwing the wind mage's dark blue hat off. The lavender hair slowly started coiling around Vaati's head.

"No! Not again!" yelled the wind mage, and threw his hands towards Zant. His light finger tips flashed with dark evil purple energy. Shots of smoke blasted from Vaati's hands, and rapped themselves tightly around Zant. The twili almost immediately stopped smiling.

When the smoke had cleared, in the place of where Zant had been previously stands, was a very startled, a very frightened, and a very grey Zant statue. Vaati whirled around towards Ganondorf.

"You see _Ganon_?! _This _is why we don't have side kicks!"

* * *

**A/N : My very very first fan fiction I deemed worthy to actually sit down and post. Yeah it's my first, yeah it's sloppy, but I am planing to start a very large series, or should I say, chronicles? *hint hint wink wink*. Please like and or review for more!**

**-RoRoFanGirl **


End file.
